User talk:Nitram the Warrior
Hi Nitram the Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:07, October 12, 2010 = =Update on Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Chapter One User blog:Red Warrior/Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Red Warrior 16:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update:This Is Your Story ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... By the way...Nitram the Warrior = Martin the Warrior, right?[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That was the main thing that puts Martin the Warrior down a notch or two. I like my heroes cool and confident, never going into needless rages, thinking things out. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) A little on updates Whe I get an update I like people to title it sorta like this: "Update:whatever the story's called" Thanks for the update! If ye need a friend I'll be there, watchin' yore back, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... I was just wondering... but do you let other users enter your fanfic, you know, like my fanfic, This Is Your Story? :If so, I would like to enter your fanfic, Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy. :[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Late welcome t'the Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! While ye're at it, why don't you come visit us at the Redwall Wars Wiki? Ye can find the link on Blue's page. We have lots of RPGs and it's lots of fun. 'ere's quite fun too!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for entering me in your story. Yes I'll take it, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I can't answer your message because my IP is blocked on Redwall Wiki. I am sending this message thru a friend. Here's a speeqe link http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/. Speeqe is like the old chatbox where we can communicate, thanks-Lathagarr Sooo Hey Nitram!! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram I got your message so Hello! '' Waves at Nitram. '' I'm so glade we're good friends. :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:58, Janauary 10, 2011, (UTC) Fan Fic Yes, I have read your fan fic. KIU --YatzSilversword 12:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'm happy to help. I'm glad you're having fun and making friends. I'm sure we can be friends too-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Would you rather me read the Slagar one or the Marlfox one? I think I started the Marlfox one. Can you read my fanfic?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My Answer I'm cool with sending each other messages on the wiki ;) Yes, I did read your fanfic, and I love it! I'm glad you like Jewel of Malkariss. I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled! PS: Scratch that. I just updated right now!!! --SalemtheCruel 20:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! PS: Did you check out the UPDATED Jewel of Malkariss yet? Just wondering. --SalemtheCruel 22:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lupin? About your story, Tales of Mattimeo, I was just wondering if you could include my character, Lupin the Scourge, a black searat who is the son of Cluny the Scourge and another warlord. NOTE: I have a fanfiction about him set AFTER Mattimeo called 'Son of the Scourge' --SalemtheCruel 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Review? Okay, thanks for answering. =) Anyway, I'm just wondering, are you still going to review the updated Jewel of Malkariss? --SalemtheCruel 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update! On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I updated Jewel of Malkariss! ;) -- 02:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, that was me. I just forgot to log in when I wrote that. --SalemtheCruel 02:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music I was just wondering if you could review the new fanfic I have on here, A little night music. --SalemtheCruel 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music update I updated A little night music! Please review. --SalemtheCruel 15:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: If you think the title for Book I is weird/funny that's because I couldn't think of anything else. Your other fanfic Sure, I'd love to read it but... I forgot the title. --SalemtheCruel 16:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Do you think I should go on with A little night music and did you think I portrayed Vilaya right? Veil Claw Just wanted to tell you something weird that happened to me today. There’s this website called Seventh Sanctum where you can get names and ideas for fantasy stories…. And I was using the character name generator and you know what I got?? Veil Claw. Is it just me or does that sound familiar…? XD --SalemtheCruel 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Seventh Sanctum Yeah, that is creepy and amazing. I'm going back on there now to see if I can get any other Redwall-related names. --SalemtheCruel 17:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: I think I may have Writer's Block on A little night music. Any ideas or suggestions as to what happens next? I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated A little night music. Please read. --SalemtheCruel 16:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thanks for reviewing, Nitram. ;) Just wondering, what's your favorite part in A little night music so far? --SalemtheCruel 17:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A song Yeah, I liked that part too =)Anyway, I heard a song on YouTube that reminds me of the two of them: Lover Boy by Mika. It sounds like they're singing a duet, lol. --SalemtheCruel 18:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel To continue or not to continue? I'm debating over whether I should continue A little night music, as I'm running out of ideas. HELP! --SalemtheCruel 18:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another sword fight? I'm wondering, Nitram, should there be another sword fight in this chapter of A little night music? If so, then who is fighting? --SalemtheCruel 18:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel hello to you too ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) sure----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram check my profile and you will find my friends section, I just made it.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:20, February 28, 2011, (UTC) Hello Nitram me ol'matey you wanna join me on Speeqe if you're not busy, it would be alot of fun if you were there now ol'chap. :) .Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!,09:30, March 01, 2011, (UTC) Ok! Thanks for notifying me then!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Requests I currently do not take requests because my photoshop is down after my computer crashed. Thanks for asking, though. Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 22:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! No, i don't, I LOVE THEM!!!!!!! Do you know of one?--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES!!!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll read them, just a sec...--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have one on Here, and i think i just added one too my RWW page too.Glad you like me siggie! I gave you fair warning...--> :)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I read the one about the Marlfoxes, I really like it! KIC! Like i said in the comment, Marmflox was one of me faves, so i'm glad there's a fanfic about it now!!! :D--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) End of Chapter 9! It's short but I think I'll be updating soon. Please comment and enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i see it now. no you don't have to send the link again, I'll read it in a minute, then i'll comment! :D--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 01:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Which is yer 1st? I read the one about the Marlfoxes so far, if i have time i'll definatly read the other one too. :)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 01:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I just made it to speeqe, join me there soon :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:00, March 03, 2011, (UTC) Okay, sure. I was gonna read it soon, but haven't exactly the time, you understand :) Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) --Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 00:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello reply Just wanted to say greeting back. ;)--JamesOfVallron 05:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well. I'm going to go cook fish over a fire tonight, so I won't be on for a few hours tonight, but I'll get on when I return. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram! Wassap with you? I'm at my abuela's house! (Grandma) My brother has a fencing tornament tomorro. (My abuela lives like five hours from my house.)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I do check the updates on your story. I think it's very good! It's very interesting how you have living Marlfoxes after all of them were supposed to be dead. Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 10:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *bounces in seat with exitment* Lookielookielookie Nitram!!! I added a pic to my siggie for the 1st time!!!! Yayayayayayayay!!!!!!----->--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 14:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome me, dear friend? I've been here longer than you have =) But it's great to talk to you again =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if they aren't too long =) Want me to read yours? Already on my way =P Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just read Slagar's Legacy... I'm on to the next one now =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, yeah, that's weird but I'll fix it =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I just changed it =P It's okay, thanks though =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it really was a good fan fic =D Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome =) Have you read User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War? It's a bit long... I have to go for now, but we'll talk later, okay? Bye! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually,learning spanish is on my to do list right now, *looks sheepish* Kinda strange since my mother is native of Cuba. :P--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 21:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just figured, upon thinking it out some more, that I can just go under the edit/rename area and replace on of them with chapter five. Thanks anyway. --ScottyBlue 15:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Slaps Nitram on the back "been good! How's it been fer ye, mate?" [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been fine, thank you! (Spins whip) --SalemtheCruel 22:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, i know some users who can speak french, and in an rpg they were speaking french, and i was like: "Say what?" lol. TTYL!!!Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! Likewise Nitram!:) btw, the first time you talked to me, you called me Maudice, was that on purpose? I think it's a cool nick name, the only other nick name i have is Maud. :P Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! Okay, great =) Thanks. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I joined the update Hey Nitram I joined yer update list for yerr otter fan fic, I will read the new chapter soon, matey.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:23, March 09, 2011, (UTC) Whats wrong Nitram, can't you get on Speeqe? Have you tryed refreshing it if you can't get on? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:44, March 09, 2011, (UTC) Hi! Yeah, Niko is sa cool gangsta Yo. (I better stop that) So whats up? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 01:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been good, Just trying to get through the assignments that I have at college. Pretty hard stuff. Fan-fic? I need to read it then : ) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 02:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that would be great --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 02:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear it helped. Thanks for the comment. =) Danielgbryant 03:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ScottyBlue here! Thanks for the comments you've left regarding my fan fiction. I would like to keep telling the story but I need a little help. Please see the page in my blog entitled "ScottyBlue fan Fiction Poll" to help me pick a name for the main antagonist. Thanks, God Bless, --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nitram the warrior, today I get to stay home for a change. But still my house is filthy, so that means that I have to bring out the vaccum clsaner and have to clean out my house : ) I'll try to get done soon and update my user page a bit (it felt like a century since I've updated my page. I too will be writing a fan fiction about my character soon (hopefuly). Yeah me too let's stay updated! Signing out. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 12:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The Merry Undertakers plus a featuring? Hey, Nitram. Just wanted to give you some A little night music news. =) Anyways, later in the story I will be introducing a Redwall gangster (yes, a gangster :D) a wolf named Switchblade Sal, who is the Godfather of a mafia-type vermin gang called The Merry Undertakers. Cool name, huh? And there's also a question I want to ask you: I know this is very weird, but is it okay if I use you (your woodland profile) as a character in the story? You obviously don't have to if you don't want to but still.... Please answer. --SalemtheCruel 01:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update! A short revealing diary entry. And there's a poll. Please vote and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler(s)? Hi, Nitram. I'm just wondering: Want to know some upcoming spoilers from A little night music? If yes, please tell me. --SalemtheCruel 18:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Will do =) I will comment on Kigam Tescer: Embodiment AND Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy PS: Since you like anime, have you heard of one called Wolf's Rain? If you like wolves and sci-fi you'll LOVE this! --SalemtheCruel 18:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I like your idea, but I’m not sure if it’ll fit with the current timeline, considering the Abbess doesn’t make plans to return to Brambletyde until MUCH later in the story. Maybe if you can explain your idea a little more and be specific…. (I’m NOT mad. Just curious. And interested.) --SalemtheCruel 18:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel An explanation Well, I WILL use the suggestion, but it won’t be in there until later in the story. At this point; the Redwallers don’t even know they’re in danger yet. And yes, I do like your signature ;) PS: Have you ever heard of a band called Muse? They're good. --SalemtheCruel 18:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It’s really, really good. And I’m just wondering: Have you got any other ideas on what the Abbess says to Leah and Drake IN THIS SCENE? I’m really stuck :P --SalemtheCruel 19:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just wanted to tell you, Nitram, I found titles for Books 2 and 3 of A little night music. Book 2 is 'By the skin of our teeth' (Wacky title, I know.) And Book 3 is called 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' - -SalemtheCruel 19:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No clue what happened. I'm reposting it here: I recently checked out some early German book covers for the Redwall series (Mattimeo, Mossflower and Redwall, to be specific.) , and they look really, really bizarre. They have tacky colors and look like cheap cartoons. (WAAAAY sorry if you like them and I hurt your feelings.) And then there’s the French cover for Vol. 3 of Mossflower. It looks crazy. --SalemtheCruel 19:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Remember my fanfic, Jewel of Malkariss? It’s been done a while. The completed version is on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki and I’ve been too lazy to upload the whole thing here :P Anyway, if Jewel of Malkariss were a movie (OMG, my life’s dream!!!) I think Johnny Depp would make an EPIC Slagar. What do you think? --SalemtheCruel 20:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel